1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to methods and apparatus for transporting and handling a satellite and, more particularly, to an integrated shipping container including a support structure, a cover, and an integral upending actuator.
2. Background Art and Technical Problems
The transportation of space vehicles (SV), for example, telecommunications satellites, from the place of manufacture to the launch site can be a time consuming, expensive, and cumbersome exercise. Presently known shipping containers include a handling dolly to which a satellite is secured within a shipping box. The handling dolly and shipping container interface to act as a shock absorber inasmuch as satellites may be shipped over the road, over rail or even using aircraft. A typical shipping container may measure 8 feet (xe2x80x2)xc3x978xe2x80x2xc3x9724xe2x80x2, which allows a maximum of 2 satellite shipping containers on a single semi-trailer. In this regard, since many typical satellites are on the order of 12xe2x80x2 tall or more, it is necessary to transport the satellite in a horizontal orientation, recognizing that the satellite must then be xe2x80x9cupendedxe2x80x9d into a vertical position before being placed on the launch vehicle.
In prior art systems, once the shipping container is transported from the place of manufacture of the satellite to the place of launch, the satellite is unloaded from the shipping container (horizontally), removed from the handling dolly, and attached to an upender which orients the satellite in a vertical position, for example, using a worm gear to rotate the satellite by 90 degrees. Once in a vertical orientation, a metal structure known as a xe2x80x9cstrong backxe2x80x9d is bolted to the satellite. The strong back typically includes a handling sling to allow the satellite to be lifted, using a crane, and placed on the launch vehicle (e.g. a rocket).
This entire process can take up to three days or more using prior art techniques. A system and method for transporting and processing of satellites is thus needed that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.